Don't Go
by SusieWhitlock
Summary: It's been five years, six months, three days, and eight hours since I've last seen her. Honestly, I wonder if I ever will again, not that I deserve it. God, she must hate me! My name is Edward Cullen, and as of ten minutes ago, I am finally a free man.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Don't Go. This story doesn't have a Beta so please excuse any grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** Character's belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, my work could never compare to hers.

Without further ado, here's _Don't Go_.

_Prolouge_

**EPOV**

"Please, don't go," she whispered into my ear.

"Don't," I whispered back to her, harsher than I meant to sound.

Her hands pushed against my bare chest and I sighed as I rolled off of her. In a second, I was standing at the foot of her twin sized bed, pulling my boxers on.

"Fuck," I grunted. "Why do you always do this, Bella? We have a good time don't we? Why do you always ruin it with your sentimental bullshit?"

"What sentimental bullshit? Edward, I don't want you to go through with it. As your girlfriend of two fucking years, who has never asked you for anything in her fucking life, why can't you listen to me just once?"

"I'm going to give you the same answer I've been giving you for the past two weeks, I'm going. There's nothing you can say to stop me, Bella."

She sat up in bed with the thin white cotton sheet wrapped around her torso. I paused for a moment and stared at her as she dropped her head into her hands.

Bella is the most beautiful girl I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her long brown hair curled effortlessly past her shoulders, slightly tousled from our love making. Her pale skin glowed ethereally in the moonlight. There's no one in the world who would understand me like she could.

I kneeled at the edge of the bed and took her face into my hands. I kissed her forehead and breathed her name against her lips. I willed her to look at me and tickled the tip of her nose with my own. That made her full pink lips lift up into a smile.

Hesitantly, she propped herself on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, and for the first time since we started dating, I let her cling to me without a sound. I wasn't the type of boyfriend who held hands, wrote love notes, or stole kisses. Honestly, I wasn't sure why Bella even put up with me half the time, but you won't hear me complaining. There was never a question that she was always too good for me.

She nuzzled into my neck and kissed my collarbone sweetly. "I'm scared."

My hands wound around her back and I pulled her closer. "You shouldn't be."

"Would you rather I not give a fuck?" She mumbled sarcastically against my neck.

I pressed a kiss against the top of her head and gently pried her away from me. "No, but you should know that I'm always going to be okay. No matter what. You worrying is completely unnecessary.

She shook her head and sat back down, pressing her back against the headboard of her bed frame. "Then go. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Sucking my teeth, I frowned at her. "Don't be like that. You know I don't have to leave until one." I glanced at my watch. I only had forty minutes left until I had to leave and meet the others on the cliffs of La Push at exactly one-thirty a.m.

"Reassure me, please. Before I lose my mind."

"Bella, I've gone through the plan with you more times than I could count."

"Just do it." She looked up at me and her eyes were wide, begging me not to deny her. And who was I kidding? I could never deny Bella. Except when it came to the matters of my job.

"Fine," I huffed. "Stand up. Come here."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me so that we were standing by her bed. "Don't forget that this is my last job, okay? I promised you, Bella."

She nodded and I hoped she wasn't about to start crying. That was the last thing I needed. Her gaze was glued to the floor as I went into the detail about my final job.

"There's only going to be five of us this time. We don't want too many people. The less people to keep track of, the better. Sam Uley and Jacob Black are surveillance. They've been staking the place out for the past three weeks. They know the family's pattern. They're on vacation for a week in Miami. Are you following so far?"

Bella nodded again, her eyes slowly making their way up to my face.

"Good. Now, Eric is the most important part. He's going to scale the house, checking for any alarm systems or trip-wires. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, he's going to deactivate any alarms that could alert the police."

"See, sweetheart, you have all of this down pact. Okay, do you remember what's next?"

"James Hunter, he's going in to make sure there's no one in the house."

I nodded. "James is the sneakiest son of a bitch you could ever meet. He could move through a hall full of people and no one would remember his face. He's capable. If there's someone in the house, he can get in and out without them being the wiser."

"Then," Bella choked on her words and I pinched her chin gently with my thumb and forefinger. I kissed her lips once and reassured her with my eyes.

"Then," I finished for her, "Jacob, Sam, James, and I go in, get what we can, and get out of there as fast as possible. Eric stays on the roof as a lookout. The second we're all out of there, he would need to reactivate the alarms. Wouldn't want them coming home early for any reason."

"Explain that part to me again."

"If the alarm is shut down for more than an hour, the security company they hired would notify the police. The morons would assume that it's just they're power going out. It happens a lot with all the storms we get out here."

"Right. They'd arrest you on the spot."

"Exactly."

She pressed her lips together and her eyes welled up with tears.

_Fuck, way to go Cullen. You just love to make your girl cry, don't you?_

_Shut it, bitch._

_Oh, perfect! Now you're insulting yourself. Moron._

I shook my head to clear it of my own stupidities and wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders, holding her to me tightly.

"I have to go, Bella." I pulled my boots on and opened her window silently. It was a good thing I greased the damn thing every once and a while or her old man would hear it screeching in protest every night. I turned around for one last look at her and what I saw almost made me say fuck it and stay with her for the rest of the night. Almost.

The sweetest girl in town was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes glaring a hole into my brain, and her lips set into a hard line. A smirk creeped up on my lips. "When did you become a tough broad all of a sudden, huh?"

"I guess I have to be in certain situations. Being Edward Cullen's girl and all," was her slick reply. I loved this side of Bella. It's a side of her that doesn't let people walk all over her, that was feisty and sarcastic, fun and adventurous. It's the side of her that I fell in love with two years ago when we ran into each other one day in Port Angeles, both skipping school for a System of a Down concert neither of us were going to miss.

"I know I don't say this shit often Bella, but you're my entire world. You know that don't you?" I crossed the small space between us and leaned my forehead against hers as my hand came up to cup the side of her face, my thumb tracing a path along her cheekbone.

"Ditto, babe." Did I mention I love this side of Bella?

Before I lost the ability to leave, I gave her a kiss and jumped out of her window. I ran to the end of the street where I parked my car and started then engine as soon as I was inside. I honked the horn twice, which I know she could hear, and drove as fast as I could to the cliffs without bringing any unwanted attention to myself.

I never should have left.


	2. Outta The Brig

**A/N:** I had to re-do this chapter. Don't ask why. But it was irking me. Still short though. Can you spot the changes?

Now, to cut the crap, here's _Don't Go_

**EPOV**

The rain picked up as I drove through the dark streets of La Push. My thoughts of Bella were fading in the distance as I drove further away from her. It was time to focus. A mistake at a time like this, no matter how small, could very well land my ass in jail.

I focused on the road ahead of me as I inched along the path. The squeaks of the windshield wipers moving back and forth were in cahoots with the drumming of the rain drops, fueling my sudden adrenaline rush. I turned into the abandoned parking lot at the base of the cliffs and cut the engine. I left the key in the ignition.

In the parking lot, through narrowed eyes, I could see the others parked a few feet away. I flashed my lights first, James followed, then Sam and Jacob, and finally Eric. We climbed out of our cars and met up in the middle, greeting each other with silent nods.

Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin.

"Man am I glad we're finally doing this job. I was getting tired of dragging that Leah bitch around," Sam groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Sam. No one told you that you had to get involved with the _chick_. Emphasis on the word chick, man. I already told you about that shit."

And I had, many times before. A year ago, at a get together I was throwing for my best friend Jasper, Sam took it upon himself to slap a girl in the middle of my crowded backyard. Going off and calling her all kinds of names. Let's just say I handled that situation. But Sam took his black eye and broken arm in stride as another chick came to his rescue and drove him to the hospital that night. I still gag just thinking about it, but Sam knows better now than to disprespect a female in front of me.

"Edward, not now." James commanded. For all intents and purposes, James de Luca is the brains of the operation. He takes the biggest risks and really brings order into our group. By all means, he isn't the strongest or the biggest, but James is definitely not one to be messed with.

"Hey," Jake snapped. "I want to see you be _friends_ with Leah Clearwater. See how long she lets you stick around. Doubt you'd get much surveillance done then."

I didn't like the smug look on Jacob's face as he and his twin brother shared a fist pound.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement.

"What the fuck, guys? Were you both doin' her?" Eric practically shouted.

I wheeled around to look at Eric who was perched on the hood of his car, flicking his blade up into the air. He looked frozen on the spot, his blade clutched tigtly inbetween his fingers. My mouth dropped open. That was a new low for these two.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I was no saint before I met Bella. Actually, I was a bit of a player myself, but I never did the whole homie hopper thing. The idea of sharing my girl with one of the guys is fucking disgusting. I took a step forward and their heads snapped up at the same time. It was creepy when they pulled out their twin shit. Nevertheless, I was ready to teach them _another_ lesson about respect.

"God, what the fuck is wrong with you guys? Do you have to share everything?" A new thought struck me, "I hope you were paying more attention on the goddamn _job_, then worrying about getting your dicks wet," I said through clenched teeth. It wouldn't do well for any one of us if they fucked up on their surveillance and got the wrong information.

"You questioning us, _Eddie_?" Sam cocked an eyebrow and dropped his clenched fists to his side, ready to get a little revenge on me, no doubt.

James stepped up, his arm automatically pushing against my chest, stopping me from letting Sam know how much I'd love a repeat of last year. "What the fuck am I, chopped liver? Edward, I'll take care of this. If for any fucking reason," he cut his eyes to Sam and Jake, "not saying you guys, but if we run into any fucking trouble, I'll get in and out without a fucking problem. Capisci?"

Sucking my teeth, I pushed James's arm off me. "Shut your Italian ass up and let's get this shit done. Before Thing One and Thing Two piss me off any more."

"Happy to be of service," Jake muttered before reaching into the back seat of his Rabbit and pulling out this humongous shapeless object. I couldn't tell what it was in the dark. If I had to guess, I'd say it looked like one those hiking backpacks my dad used to make me carry whenever we went hiking with Emmett and his dad.

I held back another genius reply and pulled my gloves out of my back pocket, shoving them on and muttering unmentionables underneath my breath. James had his laminated copy of the house's blueprints spread across the hood of his Audi, studying them a final time before he was in the house itself. Eric was checking his harness and making sure he had everything he would need.

Tweedle dee and tweedle dum were already planning the layout. The plan was each guy got a section of the house. They had the three bedrooms upstairs. James and I had the living room, kitchen and garage. Which meant James and I had to load the fucking plasma into Eric's truck.

Fantastic.

James was folding up the blueprints and pulling out his Zippo lighter from his back pocket. Holding the prints toward the flame, it took a few seconds to get the whole thing lit up. The reason for that, it wouldn't do any good to leave any evidence behind about our plans. It was better to just burn it all then take any risks.

"Before we go, I wanted to tell you guys something," Sam offered.

"Don't wanna hear it," I snapped at him.

"Listen, Cullen," Jake was taking a step forward with a hand cradling his fist.

"Guys! What the fuck? Can you stop fighting like little bitches already so we can get this shit done?" Eric yelled over us. I was surprised. And I was sure my eyebrows crawling up into my hairline showed it. Eric was never one to speak up, let alone against us.

Though in all honesty, I agreed with him a hundred percent. I am so sick of this shit already. I just want to get it done, get out and go home to Bella.

"No, seriously. I have a potential buyer. No names, no ID's. Just straight up cash." Sam grinned.

My eyes narrowed accusingly. "Who the fuck have you been talking to Sam?"

James shook his head. "Edward, chill. Sam, who's the guy?"

"This dude that deals up in PA. He said he was looking to buy some shit for his new place and asked if we new anyone who was selling some shit on the DL for a decent price. It's perfect!"

James didn't look convinced. "How long have you been working with this guy?"

"Trust me, man. I wouldn't have brough it up if this dude ain't legit."

"Edward and I will check it out after the job." James looked over at me and asked with his eyes if I was cool with it. I just nodded. I didn't trust these morons and I was most definitely going to check it out myself before I put our money into their hands.

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm dragging things out a bit, but I'm hitting a bit of a snag. Once I get through this, things will take off, I promise. NOW GO! REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
